mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza
In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza is the 7th chapter of Mafia II. Background Six years have passed by and it is now 1951. Vito narrates that Leone Galante wasn't lying and managed to take 4 years off his sentence. He is also surprised to see how much things have changed in 6 years. Walkthrough Catch up with Joe Once the cutscene ends, head up to Joe's apartment. Once you make it there a cutscene will start playing, showing Joe welcoming Vito home and inviting him in. Joe tells him he got Vito his own apartment, some cash and that he wants him to meet someone later that night. He gives you a Colt M1911A1 and takes you outside, so you can check out your new apartment. Drive with Joe to your new apartment Head downstairs to the garage and get Joe's car, or use one of the cars in your own garage, it doesn't matter. Follow your radar to your new apartment. Along the way, Joe talks about how great it is to have Vito home again and how things have been. As he says, he and Henry haven't spoken in years due to what happened. After Luca Gurino and Don Clemente tried to pull off the $ 5,000 entry fee, Joe joined up with the Falcone crime family. When you arrive, Joe explains he already paid the first month's rent and that Vito should wear a suit for tonight. Check out the apartment Once you park your car in your garage, go check out your apartment. It is located on the top floor and you will know when you find it because your landlord will be waiting, telling you how much you'll like it and how he lives in one just like it. He will show you around, saying it comes with a telephone free of charge, where rooms such as your bathroom are and what not. After that, Vito asks him to leave. Go to Joe's Once you're done at your place and got a suit on, go visit Joe. Just get a car and follow your radar back to Joe's apartment. If you do not already have a suit, head over to Dipton Apparel and buy a new one before going to see Joe. When you get up to his apartment, ring the doorbell and a cutscene will play. In the cutscene, Joe will comment on Vito's suit and you will meet Joe's friend: Eddie Scarpa. After the cutscene is over, go to Eddie's car. Get on the driver's seat and wait for them. Head to the destination Once in the car, follow the radar to the destination. Along the way, Vito will keep asking where they are going but Joe keeps saying that it is a secret. Joe will begin asking Vito about what he missed the most, with him answering that besides freedom there is is booze, women, baseball and basically everything else. Joe gives a hint that he's close on one of them, so Vito asks if they're going to a baseball game. Finally Joe tells him they're going to the Garden of Eden. Along the way they joke around, but Eddie mentions to Joe not to let him drink to much because there's some business he has to take care of. When you arrive, get out of the car and walk up to the door. A cutscene will start playing. It shows whats going on at the Cathouse. Vito and Eddie talk about how he got started into the life in crime. After a little bit of enjoyment from the ladies, Eddie offers Vito a position in the Falcone crime family to which he humbly accepts. After that, they have a toast and again Eddie mentions he can't be drinking too much, because he has business to do. After a few hours, both Eddie and Joe are incredibly drunk. Eddie can't tell the difference between astrology and astronomy, causing him to start an argument with one of the women. He later confuses a passed out lady for Joe, who is really at the stage, drunk and dancing with one of the ladies. Eventually all three guys leave, ending the cutscene. Get into Eddie's car and drive Joe and Eddie As soon as you get outside, get into Eddie's car. Eddie is so drunk he doesn't know where his car is, and thinks it was stolen, despite the fact it is right in front of him. He starts yelling stuff like "Hey, where the hell is my car? Somebody stole it! Hey, hey, call the fucking cops man!". Joe suggests that since Vito is the least drunk of the three, he will be driving. Wait for them to get in and start driving. At first, Eddie will ask what Vito thinks of the place, Joe will joke around and both Eddie and Joe will laugh, leaving Vito irritated. Joe smells something bad and thinks Eddie puked. Eddie answers with the question "Why would I puke in my own car?" and then Vito smells it as well. Eddie says that it must be Frankie Potts to which Joe asks if he puked in his car. Finally, Eddie admits that business of his: the smell is from the corpse of Frankie Potts who he was supposed to bury. Vito agrees to drive them up to the Empire Bay Planetarium to bury him. Drive to the location Drive to the location on the map. Eddie will talk about how the hole is already dug, the shovel is in the back and all they have to do is throw him in and cover him up. Along the way Eddie talks about how he can't deal with the smell which finally he makes Vito pull over and letting him get out to puke. If Eddie is not let out to puke, he will puke in the car and Joe will state that the only way the smell can now get worse is if Eddie craps himself. Once he's done and back in the car (if you drive away, Joe will start to yell at you), keep driving to the location. Once you arrive a cutscene will play. Eddie will inform you when you have arrived and Joe tells Vito to go pop the trunk which he is angry about which after a few seconds leads Joe to puke as well. Finally Vito gets out and pops the trunk the smell overcomes everyone. Joe asks how long has he been in there which Eddie responds saying "just" a couple days. Vito is left with no choice as to carry the corpse out of the trunk but to also bury him on account that both Eddie and Joe are drunk. While Vito buries the corpse of Frankie, Eddie starts to sing. Joe feels guilty about the night tries to lighten the mood which only makes Vito more angry which ends the cutscene. Once done, get back into Eddie's car. Drive both Joe and Eddie back to Joe's Once inside the car, follow your radar back to Joe's place. Along the way both Eddie and Joe start singing along to Dean Martin's Return to Me, which is playing on the radio, trying to convince Vito to sing along, but he refuses. When you get back to Joe's, Joe himself will apologize for the how the night went and that he will owe you one and tells Eddie that he's staying the night so he can sober up before driving home. Eddie however is still considering getting wasted he wakes up one of Joe's neighbors and starts yelling at her calling her a whore. The mission will end with Joe saying goodnight. Results As a result of this chapter, you will have met Eddie Scarpa, got a new apartment and earned the achievement/trophy "Last Respects". Gallery chapter7_1.jpg|Vito looks at Empire Bay and realises how much it has changed. chapter7_2.jpg|Vito is keen to get back out there. chapter7_3.jpg|Joe sets Vito up with his own apartment. chapter7_4.jpg|Joe introduces Eddie to Vito. chapter7_5.jpg|Having fun at the cathouse. chapter7_6.jpg|Pulling over for Eddie to puke. chapter7_7.jpg|Burying the stiff. chapter7_8.jpg|A sobering-up Joe keen to get Eddie indoors. Player Notes * Any cars you had in your garage in 1945 will still be present six years later, having been kept and maintained by a guilty Joe. The same is true of Vito's clothes. * Once you have a gun (given by Joe), it's very easy to get a whole amount of weapons by going into a McClusky & Son gun store and shooting the attendant, grabbing the weapons and the cash register money and exiting the store with the weapon concealed before the cops arrive. Trivia *In this chapter, people will talk about the disappearance of a cigarette shipment in Oyster Bay. Coincidentally, the next chapter involves selling stolen Big Break Tobacco cigarettes, either this could just be mere coincidences or that it might be the very same cigarette shipment. *The song that Joe and Eddie are singing is Return To Me by Dean Martin which came out in 1957, six years after the year in which this chapter is set. *This is the first Mafia II chapter to take place in the 1950's segment of the game. *This chapter is a reference to the opening scene of Goodfellas where Tommy, Jimmy and Henry drive a Pontiac with a body in the trunk to bury it. *You can visit Mama Scaletta's apartment in Little Italy before seeing Joe to find it is now the home of Francesca and her new husband Eric Reily. Vito will meet Eric here for the first time and take an immediate disliking to him. *You can also visit Giuseppe and Harry before seeing Joe and talk to them. *If you turn off the music, Joe and Eddie will not sing. *If you get out the car when Joe and Eddie are singing they will stop. *This is the only chapter, while doing the story where you do not kill any bad guys (unless you do it on purpose). *The taxi that Vito uses at the beginning of the chapter shares the same license plate as Joe Barbaro's Culver Empire. *Prostitution is one of the headlines in the papers in this chapter which is a reference to the cathouse you go to. *Strangely Joe and Vito never noticed the stench of Frankie Pott's corpse on their first trip to the cathouse. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay